Kyouya Shiga
Kyouya Shiga (志牙 恭也, Shiga Kyōya) is the Ourou (King Wolf) Banchou. Similarly to Akira, Shiga built up his own group of followers (made up of six powerful Banchou who'd swore their loyalty to him) known as the Wolf Fang. Personality Shiga is a wild yet aloof person with the heart of a true leader. He also cared deeply for the members of the Wolf Fang and went made with grief after they were all slain. The Dark Student Council Arc Shiga formed a new team to win the 23 District Project and he called them Wolf Fang. Shiga and his team were training for the upcoming battle to defeat the Banchou Alliance. Tekkou said that they lost contact with the organization and he was worried but Shiga said it doesn't matter and that he will rule Japan. Later he was called to go to the outskirt of Tokyo and there he met Touya Kiriu, but then a woman by the name of Kamitsu, the secretary to the chairman of the Dark Student Council, appeared. She told them that the organization running the project had given control over to the Dark Student Council who'd frozen it. She also told them that they were going to destroy all the remaining banchous who knew about the project. Shiga, outrage at this news, called his team to his side but they were all quickly defeated by Kenpei Banchou. Shiga was in shock, having witness the deaths of all his teammates, Kenpei took the opportunity to attack the stunned Banchou leader but found his attack blocked by Shinga who summoned up all his strength to kill Kenpei for what he'd done. Kamitsu decided to leave because she had other business to attend to and left Kenpei to fight Shiga. Shiga wanted to kill Kenpei for what he did but Kiriu stops him because he wanted to fight him for a long time but Shiga told him to shut up. Kiriu tried to draw his sword but Shiga stopped it with one hand and told him that Kenpei is his prey but their argument is interrupted by Kenpei attacking them both though the two are able to dodge his attack. When, Kenpei tries attacking again, Shiga tries to block his strike but is sent plummeting down a cliff. Thinking the leader of the Wolf Fang's dead, Kenpei tries to get Kiriu's sword only for Shiga to reappeared again and stop him. Shiga then grabs him so that Kiriu can kill him but Kenpei uses mind games to stop Kiriu and uses the opening to escape Shiga's grasp and cut him down with his sword. Banchou Stats * Strength: 8/10 * Stamina: 8/10 * Spirit: 10/10 * Intelligence: 6/10 * Agility: 9/10 * Technique: 7/10 Attacks Shiga fights using a combination of his beringed fists, claw-like fingernails, and powerful body. *'Fenrir Claw' ( , Fenriru Kurō): Shiga attacks using a combo of very fast and powerful swipes with his clawed fingers. *'Fenrir Hunt' ( , Fenriru Hanto): Grabbing the opponent and holding him in a press with his massive clawed hands, Shiga squeezes his opponent to death. *'Wild Warning' ( , Wairudo Wāningu): Utilizing his full speed, Shiga can move so fast that he leaves multiple afterimages in his wake. *'Intimidation': Shiga can emit a brutal amount of killing intent which can scare even the most fearless of enemies. Fenrir Claw.jpg|Fenrir Claw Fenrir Hunt.jpg|Fenrir Hunt Shiga_using_Wild_Warning.jpg|Wild Warning Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou Category:Wolf Fang